The present invention relates to adjustable tool guides. More particularly, the present invention relates to adjustable drill guides for use with coordinate measuring machines.
Modern precision manufacturing systems often use coordinate measuring machines which are capable of accurately locating points in space and storing their relative locations in three axis coordinates. The set of locations provide basis for subsequent computer manipulation for design, manufacturing and other purposes. Such machines have substantially increased the accuracy of modern-day manufacturing systems. During the manufacture of aircraft and other precision manufacture products, it is often necessary to accurately locate and drill holes for bolts, pins, rivets and the like. Coordinate measuring machines can locate points in space, however, accurate drilling requires both accurate location of the center of a hole to be drilled as well as accurate positioning of the trajectory of the drill when boring the hole. Generally speaking, it remains laborious to accurately line up a drill for a hole and there remains a need for an improved fixture or device which can be readily placed in a proximate position and then adjusted to accurately locate a hole, and in particular to accurately locate a “true position hole” using a coordinate measuring machine.
In accordance with the present invention, an adjustable drill positioner is provided, which can be used in conjunction with the probe of a coordinate measuring machine or CNC machine to accurately position a hole such as a “true position hole” as is often required, in a modern precision manufacturing process. In addition the positioner of the present invention is also subject to other uses to position devices other than drills and is adaptable for manual use without a coordinate measuring machine or a CNC machine.
Further understanding of the present invention will be had from the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.